Te ves preciosa
by ladyunebarton
Summary: una chica con voz muy varonil!, un par de ricos arrogantes, son algunas cosas de esta historia,Lean y dejen reviews, CAPITULO DOS ARRIBA
1. Una vida diferente

Te ves preciosa

Por Lady Une Barton

Los personajes aquí descritos no son de mi propiedad

**DEDICACIÓN ESPECIAL**

**Feliz, feliz, feliz cumpleaños karyyyyyyyyyy-chanita, este es mi muy personal regalo, trate de escondértelo por un rato, a pesar de las insistentes peticiones y presiones para escribirlo xD, pero aquí esta este primer capitulo para ti.**

Sus mano subieron lentamente sobre sus piernas, las largas uñas cortaron la delgada y vieja tela, soplo con molestia pero continuo colocándosela, se miro eternamente en el espejo, con su mano izquierda desato su largo y hermoso cabello con aquella capa grasienta, después busco su labial color cereza oculto en su cajón, estaba casi terminado pero aun podía marcar aquellas líneas sobre sus labios y hacerlos ver sensuales, el polvo en las mejillas y las sobras de los párpados lo hacían casi ...

Busco debajo del viejo colchón unos tacones altos y brillantes, cubiertos del polvo que entraba por todas partes, tenia un armario sin puertas pues las habían utilizado una de las paredes de la casa, junto a sus vestidos había una gran capa verde y olorosa debido a la temporada de lluvias, era un día hermoso para salir por lo que había decidido ponerse el vestido color rosa que tanto le gustaba, su cuerpo se entallaba quizá demasiado pues se podían ver sus costillas desnutridas y su estomago plano, los brazos y las piernas era solo los huesos cubiertos de "carne", se puso el collar de imitación para verse algo sofisticada

Se miro de nuevo en el espejo y se encontró "preciosa" por lo que solo le faltaba su bolso, no era uno de esos bolsos de diseñador que valían miles de pesos y que solo se podían comprar en la zona Sur de la capital, no, era solo el bolso de su madre, que antes había sido de su abuela, no sabia si realmente valía, seguramente no con un signo de dinero pero si con sus sentimientos

Echo aquel celular tipo "ladrillo" de Motorola que hace años no se vendían, regalo de un ex...ex...ex...ex...novio, que por cierto había comprado "usado", pero siendo realistas era robado, era difícil mantenerlo por que pocas veces tenia el dinero para tener crédito, y cuando tenia se lo gastaba de inmediato, pero en su lado bueno cualquiera le podía hablar, y como no tenia teléfono en su "casa" era mas que mejor, rebusco entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones para encontrar unos pesos, suficiente como para comprar unos boletos de metro y los camiones ,

Se paro en la puerta alegre de empezar aquel día con su maravillosa personalidad, empezar el día como "ella", empezar el día caminando por las calles y que al tropezar se disculparan con un "lo siento Señorita", o que algún pelado le gritara con ganas "mamacita", incluso que le miraran fijamente, le llenaba de éxtasis cada atención como ella, buena o mala...pero...ella

Comenzaba a hacer mucho calor y el ejercicio la hacia sudar, tuvo miedo de sudar de mas...hoy no quería sentirse triste, dio un rápido respiro en su pecho, de cada lado y con alivio no se encontró desagradable, en cambio un muchacho la miraba demasiado, no le molesto pero se inquieto al ver sus ojos inquisidores

El tenia aquella mirada que tenían las personas que astutamente se daban cuenta de inmediato de su "secreto", era una mezcla de burla y lastima, volteo su mirada pero se sentía observado, salto como resorte cuando llegaron a la estación del metro y se bajo sin mirar a nadie, escapando de esa mirada, aturdido llego hasta las taquillas donde checo su presupuesto, sonrió orgulloso por haber trabajado como negro durante un mes, este sábado si se podía comprar un "chesco"

La señorita se había tardado mucho haciéndose la sorda detrás del vidrio, seguramente tiene envidia de su hermosura, se repitió mil veces en su mente, "te ves preciosa", pero sin hacer mas escándalo se incorporo al flujo de gente que caminaba hacia la entrada, después de un rato por fin estaba en los andenes, el reloj marcaba la 1:15, aun lado del letrero con la dirección "Metro Universidad", camino presurosa hacia el extremo de atrás, quería ir en el vagón correcto no?;

_Después de todo el metro de la ciudad de México esta dividido en 3 partes, los primeros 3 vagones pertenecen a las mujeres, Ningún hombre, puede subir sin excepción, luego vienen los vagones de los varones donde todos pueden subir, incluso las mujeres pero con el riesgo de ser aplastadas y manoseadas,... al ultimo..._ **dijo con orgullo**, _es el de "nosotras"_, **enfatiza el pronombre con rigurosidad,** _pero esto no debo contarlo yo, _**Sonríe de manera especial completamente encantada, mirando a la escritora.**

El metro pintado de naranja entro haciendo estruendo, callando levemente a la gente que se arremolinaba para poder entrar, cuando las puertas se abrieron se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró, miro el mapa de las estaciones y se pregunto cuanto tardaría en llegar a donde bajaría, en eso estaba mirando tontamente los anuncios de esta semana cuando sintió los ojos penetrantes, sus miradas chocaron y se asusto internamente de ver, no solamente la burla en sus ojos, si no las mejillas contraídas mostrando sus dientes,

Habían pasado unos cinco minutos y ya habían pasado 3 estaciones, tenia unas ganas terribles de golpear al chico de ojos verdes que le miraba, tenia ganas de gritarle con su gruesa y varonil voz, tenia muchas ganas de preguntarle que se traía con el, pero no lo hizo...No hoy...

Estaba haciendo un calor infernal y las ventanas estaban abiertas, pero aun así se creaba una atmósfera de ardiente humedad provocada por los cuerpos encerrados, los olores eran de los mas desagradables, casi insoportables pero como decía un compañero "esto es de jodidos", podía ver las luces pasando a gran velocidad por las ventanas y al mismo tiempo ver su reflejo en los vidrios, estaba mirando al chico que no quitaba su vista ni un segundo, estaba comenzando a pensar que estaba...tal ves..para el chico era atractivo

Entonces pensó como humillar a su mejor amigo, claro para eso son los amigos, el rubio no podría ganarle nunca si de chicos se trataba, bueno pues, que podía perder, trago nervioso y se acerco al chico

"Hola..., por...por que me miras?"- huso un tono dulce

"es que te ves muy guapo..."-

"tu crees?"-

"si, estas "preciosa""-

"y por eso me vienes siguiendo?"

El chico rió y sonrió muy juguetón

"si te molesta me puedo bajar en la siguiente estación"- trata de levantarse pero una mano le detiene

"NO, no es eso..."- se sonrojo mientras el chico de ojos verdes se volvía a sentar feliz-" si..., si quieres puedes venir conmigo..., claro si tienes tiempo!"-

" me encantaría"-el chico le tendió una mano,-"Me llamo Trowa Barton"-

"yo...soy..., soy... Wenddy"- dijo nervioso

"no es necesario, puedes decirme tu nombre real"- sonrisa-" si quieres al oído"- se acerca

"la chica" se acerca hasta poder susurrarle al oído su nombre, -"Duo...Maxwell"-

La voz electrónica anuncio sobre los demás ruidos _"siguiente estación...Balderas" _

"aquí bajamos"-, decía la chica mientras se ponía de pie, caminaron platicando de cualquier cosa, hasta llegar al "transborde" con la línea rosa, donde abordaron de nuevo el subterráneo y llegaron a la estación _"Insurgentes"_

La estación insurgentes tenia algo especial, bueno mas bien, había un tipo de gente que le frecuentaba mucho, de echo no se sorprendieron cuando dos chicos se subieron y besaron en medio del vagón, o cuando un grupo de chicas gritaban de manera estrafalaria consignas lesbicas

Afuera había chicos que te llevaban hasta los antros, siempre con ofertas y barras libres, pero ahora no era lo que buscaban; esta era la "zona rosa" de la ciudad de México, puede que el nombre se explique solo, aun que en épocas de la revolución era de los lugares mas prestigiados lleno de haciendas señoriales y embajadas, y no siempre fue el "barrio gay", de echo todavía en los 50s aun se paseaban las juventudes de clases privilegiadas.

Claro que algún día la decadencia llegaba a ese tipo de lugares, especialmente en las crisis, era así como en los 80s con la música y estilos llegaban las "ondas gays", que se marcaron solas, con este tipo nuevo de preferencias había comenzado el desarrollo y explotación de esta sociedad...

Era así como la "Zona Rosa", había pasado a darle realmente sentido al nombre, nido de las organizaciones contra el Sida, y la información sexual, lleno de antros de "ambiente " y tiendas de fetiches; caminaron por las calles hasta doblar en Amberes, entonces dieron con el cafecito de reunión con los amigos, Duo se asomo un poco y vio al rubio sentado en uno de los sillones, tenia una tarjeta de reservación sobre la mesa, entonces tomo la mano de Trowa que se sorprendió pero sin quejarse

"Holaaaaaaa Quatre"- dijo alegremente

"Duoooooo, mirateeeeee!"-

Trowa sonrió como apoyando cualquier comentario afirmativo acerca de su compañero pero su sonrisa se borro de inmediato

"TE VES HORRIBLE, que vestido tan "naco", hay dios, protégeme, Zum Zum me protejo, me protejo!"- decía Quatre haciendo ademanes con las manos y su voz fingida

"Te dije que tiraras esa bolsa, esta apestosa, hay ósea tu siempre eres una mugrosa, mira esas medias todas rotas!"-

"ejem!...yo creo que se muy bien..."- dijo Trowa haciendo que ambos chicos voltearan a verle, Duo con las lagrimas casi saliendo de sus ojos

pero Trowa solo gano que Quatre le viera con mas atención, casi lo scannea como una computadora, pero el rubio parecía incapaz de hacerle ver sus errores, entonces el ojiverde se dio cuenta de que era inmune ante tales criticas "destructivas", o por el momento lo era

"mira pulgosa lo que me compro mi papi ayer!"- contorneaba sus manos sobre su trasero envuelto en un pantalón de cuero,-" te gusta!"-

Duo solo asintió en silencio, claro que le gustaba, eran ese tipo de cosas costosas que jamás podría tener

"hay pero que pendeja soy, siéntateeee"-le decía Quatre al pobre Trowa

"y tu Duo?"- dijo Trowa mirándolo buscando alguna aprobación

"hay ósea, esta pendeja no se puede sentar aquí, solo los que consumen"-

Trowa enarco una ceja pero no dijo nada, solo se sentó claro dándole un jalón a Duo para que se sentara aun lado de el, entonces vino la mesera con algunas cartas, Duo tomo una carta y la miro, reparo en cada uno de los precios que tenia este estúpido papel, después de todo jamás había visto la carta, jamás se espero que los refrescos costaran mas de lo que traía en la bolsa, sonrió tristemente y soltó la carta

"entonces creo que pediré una ensalada..., si...y tu que quieres Duo?..."- dijo Trowa mirándole

"yo creo que nada..."-

"por que no?"-

"no tengo dinero..."- se sonrojo

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA no nunca, ándale tonta si te portas bien te compro un refresco"- dijo Quatre humillándole

"no importa, pide lo que quieras, yo pago si?"-

"no...no tengo para pagarte después tampoco..."-

"no pienso cobrarte nada..., anda pide!"-

Duo volvió a tomar la carta y vio que por fin podría pedir un refresco es este café tan caro, y eso pidió

"si quiere puedes comer de mi ensalada, seguro te gusta!"-

"y tu encanto, como te llamas y por que estas con esta pinché mugrosa"-

Trowa volteo a ver a Quatre, había evitado mirarlo desde hacia unos minutos

"siempre eres así?"-

"así como?"-

"tan arrogante y tan culero?"-

"ahí pendejito mira a quien le estas diciendo"-

."pues yo solo veo a un pendejo culo parado"-

"pero este culo huele a rosas"-

"ya...déjalo Trowa..."- dijo Duo con miedo de que estos se pelearan con golpes.-"el es Quatre Raberba Winner, es hijo de extranjeros..."-

"te falto el MILLONARIOS, estúpida"-

"ahh si..., bueno te presento a Trowa Barton..."-

Quatre le lanzo una mano como esperando que Trowa se la besara, pero este no lo hizo mas bien la estrecho levemente y de inmediato la soltó, mostrando una cara de asco,

"Naco, que nunca has estado en París, ahí siempre me basaban las manos, se morían por mi, les encantabaaaaa"-

"tu lo has dicho...en París..., estamos en México, ahora entiendo el tipo de pestilencia que tienes, de seguro eres fanático de las mierdas que se untan los franceses"-

"Jajajaja que chistosito.."-dijo el rubio entre dientes-"y que, estudias o trabajas?"-

"pues estudio y trabajo"-

"ves Duooooo, tu podrías hacer lo mismo pero necia de dejar la escuela..."-

"no tengo con que pagarla, además la cage en el examen de selección"- dijo con voz aun mas triste

"a mi tampoco me va muy bien, las cosas están jodidas aquí en el df"-

"ahhh pero si la naca es además india!"- decía Quatre señalando a Duo-"deberías verla con sus trenzas, es igualita a la india mariaaaaaa!"-

Trowa lo miro un segundo, estaba apunto de golpear a Quatre, pero Duo lo interrumpió

"tiene razón..., mira no te miento, soy de Oaxaca, apenas llegue hace como dos años, y pues no eh podido recuperarme"-

"y con quien vives?"- decía un preocupado Trowa

"solo..., vivo un poco mas arriba en "la presa""-

"yo también vivo por ahí, bueno en realidad no, jaja, vivo por metro indios verdes, por eso íbamos en el mismo micro"-

"hay ósea los dos pobres se encuentraaaaan"- interrumpió de nuevo el rubio

"y desde cuando eres ..., bueno ya sabes..., "vestida"(4)..."- dijo Trowa

"desde niña, mi madre me peinaba como tehuana, todos me trataban como mujer, de echo tuve mas problemas con esto aquí en la capital, que en mi pueblo..."-

"si te entiendo...y no imaginas como es la vida aquí"- suspiro Trowa

"y tu!...desde cuando te gustan las vestidas?"-

"pues...no lo se..., creo que desde secundaria..."-

"YO soy gay desde que conocí a Pedro Roldán Torres en España, es un gran amante y me llevo de vacaciones a New York, con el estuve antes de que tiraran las torres gemelas, tengo fotos del mirador, y se ven divinasssss"-

"que tu solo hablas de ti?"-dijo molesto Trowa-"además nadie te pregunto desde cuando eres un pinché joto podrido"-

ambos chicos rieron, mientras Quatre les lanzaba miradas de intenso odio, nadie lo despreciaba de esa manera, entonces haría lo que siempre hacia cundo alguien no lo quería...sacar el dinero, tomo su billetera y de ella un fajo de billetes verdes, había otro fajo mas pequeño de billetes mexicanos, pero tenia mas poder con sus dólares

"ejem...pues seré muy joto pero estoy podrido de dinero..."- dijo dándose aire con su dinero

"Jajaajajaja, hasta pendejo eres, al rato que te quiten hasta los calzones y te jodan el culo vas a saber, que quieres que te asalten o ya no quieres vivir!"- dijo Trowa burlándose en ves de quedar impresionado

"traigo carro"- dijo seguro

"pues peor, te matan por el"- dijo Duo,.-"eh visto como lo hacen, dos balazos en la nuca y hasta a los niños los matan, tu crees que van a respetarte?"-

Quatre ahora si estaba ofendido, los miro, su estúpida gata no necesitaba alguien que lo defendiera, bueno necesitaba refuerzos para defenderse el, así que con una disculpa se fue al baño, en sus celular ultima generación marco el numero de la memoria

"que quieres Quatre?"-

"ahhh que frió..."-

"uhn"-

"estas ocupado?"-

"no mucho, que quieres?"-

"solo quiero invitarte a tomar un café, pero necesito que estés aquí rápido,"-

"si, si esta bien, nos vemos ahí.., donde siempre?"-

"no Manis ahí no dejan entrar a las gatas con las que ando"-

"bueno entonces donde?"- dijo una voz ya fastidiada

"en el ByGy café"-

"esta bien...voy para allá"-

cuando regreso la mesera ya estaba ahí, sirviendo los platos que habían pedido, Trowa pedía un cenicero para el cigarro que en estos momentos disfrutaba, se acerco con cuidado y también encendió un cigarro abriendo la cigarrera de oro que le dio Heero en su cumpleaños, utilizo su encendedor de plata con su nombre grabado, pero nada...el fulano de Trowa no parecía impresionado de sus riquezas, lo cual le molestaba que lo trataran como un igual, cuando obviamente era un superior!

En cuanto a físico...bueno no era nada feo, de echo el podría salir con el, su sangre volvía a hervir, pero jamás entendería por que los chicos siempre elegían a Duo que a el...

Había miles de chicos interesados en la lista de Duo, pero en la suya solo estaba Heero...y bueno, Heero podía interesarse en una persona de la misma manera en la que se interesa por el bienestar de los pobres...

No podía estar pasando esto, odiaba México, estaban ahí por puros negocios de su padre, mientras sus demás hermanas se daban una vida de reinas en Viena, y el aquí sufriendo con las clases pobres, solo Irea que se interesaba mucho en las investigaciones arqueológicas estaba aquí sufriendo con el; no tenia ningún amigo en este pinche país pedorro

Entonces un sábado conoció a Duo Maxwell, un travestí de 18 años que recién se mudaba a la capital, con su acento gracioso y sus modales femeninos, le pareció interesante observar como cambiaba o si lo podía cambiar, a veces era algo rudo con el, pero en el fondo si lo apreciaba como un..."amigo", pero el tenia un orgullo mas grande que las empresas de su padre, por lo que no lo demostraba ante nadie

En cuanto a su "pareja", Heero Yuy, bueno...que se puede contar sobre un Iceberg, tenían poco tiempo saliendo, casi dos semanas..., Duo no lo conocía, ya que el mugroso tenia un mes desaparecido, seguro andaba trabajando en una de esas fabriquitas, bueno regresando al tema del hielo, pues Heero...era Heero..., claro que Quatre no pudo encontrar a alguien mas arrogante que el en la ciudad, pero si alguien que estaba a su nivel de arrogancia

Trowa termino su cigarro y miro a Duo que no tocaba el plato, tenia las manos sobre sus rodillas y parecía nervioso

"por que no comes?"-

"no se...se ve demasiado perfecto como para desarreglarlo"-

"jaja, entonces lo are por ti"- Trowa tomo el tenedor y lo enterró sobre una lechuga, le unto el aderezo y se lo ofreció a Duo para que abriera la boca

"ash..."- dijo Quatre mirando hacia otra parte, totalmente aborrecido

"abre la boquita amor"-

"Osea no mamen, se acaban de conocer"-

"parece que no conoces el amor "- decía Trowa viendo la debilidad que demostró Quatre en unos segundos, la desilusión y otros sentimientos

"tampoco me conoces a mi, no sabes nada"- dijo con una voz chillona

"jaja pobrecita"- dijo Trowa para después plantarle un largo beso a Duo

"a si, pobrecita tu madre!"- soltó el rubio muy enojado

Trowa rió con ganas, sus carcajadas muy melódicas se acompañaron de las de Duo, bien esto comenzaba a ponerse feo, mas valía que llegara Heero es este momento por que si no, le aria un berrinche que suplicaría por regresar con el

"Y Quatre fu escuchado por algo mas poderoso que su propio entendimiento, incluso llego a pensar que tenia poder sobre nosotros, algo así como un don divino, otorgado por un dios gay en algún lugar del universo...**Risa **, recuerdo ese día, mi autoestima repentinamente gracias a mi amigo había bajado, Trowa era un amor conmigo, y el tipo frió entraba por la puerta con el rostro duro**, enciende un cigarro y se mira las uñas **

si...recuerdo...**suspira, **chocamos las miradas en eternos segundos, supe entonces que por ese día su mirada no se alejaría un segundo de mi, ni si quiera se empeño en disimular para enfado de Quatre."

"Heeeroo!"- dijo Quatre corriendo hacia el, pero este lo alejo de su cuerpo con una mano

"no me toques Quatre...me arrugas traje"-

El rubio se sonrojo, -"si perdóname..."-

"jaja lo que faltaba.."- susurro Trowa

"que dijiste!"- pregunto Heero con una mirada acecina

Trowa se levanto, -" que es tu traje, Armani?"-

"no, un Hermenegildo zegna"-

"ah...claro..bueno...me presento"- Trowa sonrio amblemente al sujeto, le sonrio como a todos –"me llamo Trowa"-

"Heero yuy..."-

Trowa alzo l mano para estrecharla, pero Heero se paso ignorándolo, se sentó junto Duo y sin rodeos pregunto

"y tu?...como te llamas..."-

"emm...Duo...Maxwell"-

"hermoso nombre"- le toma la mano y la beso delicadamente, casi como el toque de una pluma

Quatre y Trowa miraron enfadados...

"hey, amigo esa es mi cita...permiso..."-

"no veo que tenga tu nombre"-

"Heero pero tu si, eres mío!"- gimió Quatre

"hay cosas que el dinero no compra Quatre, a mi no..."- dijo Heero

"creí...creí...que.."- susurro Quatre

"NO, no creas nada"-

Quatre sale llorando del lugar, se tropieza varias veces con la gente que pasa, y en su camino desfilan las galerías de arte y platería, un valet parking casi lo arrolla y sigue corriendo hasta detenerse bajo un árbol, llorando sin control.

"pero que idiota..."- dice Trowa enfadado mientras coge la mano de Duo, que en ese momento tenia un semblante de preocupación, ambos dejan a Heero sentado, solo y pensativo mientras enciende su puro

recorren el mismo camino que antes pasara Quatre, su blusa amarilla juego con su cabello lucia aun a la distancia, apresuraron el paso hasta alcanzarle.

Heero mientras mira confundido a la mesera, que trae la cuenta, entonces comprende con enfado que le han dejado para pagar, maldice en su mente mientras saca el efectivo

Y Trowa afuera muere por reírse por que sabe lo que sucede, aun que se aguanta por la tragedia que vive Quatre llorando en brazos de Duo

"es un animal, no te preocupes así son todos"- decía Duo abrazando como hermano mayor al desconsolado rubio.

Continuara...

Modismos:

El sistema colectivo metro y los microbuses, son transportes públicos, por si no es su modismo para referirse a ellos

Refresco

lugares de encuentro gay

4 Modismo para travestí

Dejen reviews

Att. Lady Une Barton


	2. Los colores del arcoiris

Te ves preciosa capitulo Dos..

Los colores del arcoiris.

Declaraciones: bien Gundam Wing y todos sus personajes, no son míos, solo juego con ellos. Las marcas mencionadas aquí son con fines informativos, no pretendo hacer publicidad ni me pagan por ello (aun que deberían jajajaja). No me demanden jajaja

/----/

Duo tenia al rubio en sus brazos, el pobre aun no podía imaginar el por que de tanta humillación, y por si eso no fuera poco, la gente comenzaba a mirarlos como bichos muertos y asquerosamente raros

-"Hay...pero si se te va correr el rimel..."- dijo una voz afeminada detrás de ellos, una voz que no conocía aun

-"Wufei, hay pero si mirateeeee"- dijo Duo soltando completamente a Quatre, dejándolo para abrazar al desconocido

ambas "mujeres" se abrazaron y gritaron, después dieron saltitos en círculos sin dejar de festejar

-"pero donde estabas!"-pregunto Duo después de la emoción inicial

-"ah ya sabes...chichifeando la vida"-

-"no me digas que si te "fuisteS" con el viejito ese!"-

-"mana...una tiene que trabajar de lo que se pueda..."- Wufei miro a los acompañantes de su amigo.-"pero que te pasa, preséntalos"-

Trowa pensó seriamente si soportaría aquellas débiles y fingidas voces, por que una cosa era escuchar a uno, y otra era escuchar a tres..., sonrió y se acerco para besar a la otra chica, en la mejilla

-"un gusto..., soy Trowa"-

-"ahhh yo soy Wufei, pero dime Fei"- volteo su mirada al rubio.-"y esta llorona?"-

-"pícate el culo, me llamo Quatre, no llorona..."- bufo molesto

-"pero que no te dijeron que no hicieras berrinches, se te hacen arrugas..."- Wufei no parecía ofendido, la verdad es que era muy tranquilo

Quatre mostró un semblante de resignación, y su mirada se fijo en la calle, donde caminaba lentamente Heero, con su semblante molesto, como siempre. As que decidió escapar

-"Quatre, espera...no te vayas..."- Heero tomo el brazo al rubio.-"que esperes..."- el japonés lo detuvo

-"dejame Heero!"- Quatre amenazaba con volver a llorar

-"mira...perdóname..., en serio pensaste que me gusta esta..."cosa"..."- miro a Duo con desprecio

-"mas respeto!"- dijo Wufei

-"tu no te metas chino pendejo"- con un tono frió de desprecio

-"Heero, calmate, no me gustaría romperte tu cara a golpes"- Trowa se interpuso

-"bueno ya, solo quiero que Quatre me perdone..."- Heero se escucho afligido pero no triste

-"esta ves no te perdono Heero..."- Quatre intento correr de nuevo

-"si quieres te compro un carro!"- grito Heero detrás de el

La tarde parecía no prestarse para otras cosa mas que escuchar os problemas ajenos, por lo que los demás siguieron a la pareja por la calle, escuchando cada una de sus secretas indiscreciones, incluso la triste historia de Heero, fue contada entre gritos de enfado conyugal

Heero era el hijo de un japonés importante, dueño de varias concesionarias de automóviles y otros negocios, como inversiones en compañías telefónicas eh incluso petroleras, como sea un japonés cagando dinero para su prole de parásitos, ya que la familia enteramente japonesa vivía llena de lujos, hasta que el padre murió

Heero I. fue acecinado saliendo de un restaurante con su amante, dos balazos le volaron el cerebro, para entonces nuestro querido y joven Heero estudiaba en su colegio privado, donde se entero de la desagradable noticia.

Como todos recordaran, ya que el caso fue sondado hasta en los periódicos mas amarillistas del metro, y en las gacetas de los trabajadores, la policía había declarado en una rueda de presa que el padre Heero Yuy primero, había sido acecinado por problemas con el cartel de Juárez, drogas y sexo adultero, esos eran los motivos oficiales, pero eso era para taparle el ojo a la familia

-"ERES IGUAL QUE TU PADRE, UN HIJO DE LA CHINGADA!"-

-"QUATRE NO MANCHES, EN SERIO TE CREES ESO!"-

Heero se detuvo a un lado de la jardinera de un árbol, espero unos segundos y llevo su manos hasta tapar sus ojos, estaba cansado de esa maldita fama que le perseguía, además manchaba su orgullo, era ilógico si quiera pensar que su amado padre andaba en esos asuntos tan desagradables, bueno lo de la amante era verdad...

Quatre se dio cuenta que dijo algo que no debió decir, pero que, Heero se lo había ganado, bueno tal ves no..

-"Heero..."-

-"esta bien Quatre, si quieres terminar podré soportarlo"-

-"No, Heero no quiero terminar, solo que...me enfada que seas así conmigo..."-

-"ya, perdóname..."-

-"te perdono pero invítanos a todos a comer algo"-

-"MAS!"- dijo Heero

-"como que mas?"- pregunto Quatre confundido

-"que?...y la cuenta del café, es pendeja o que?"-

-"cual cuenta!"-

-"pues la que dejaron Quatre!"-

-"Heero hablas como si fueras pobre..."

-"mi padre no se hizo rico regalándole a los demás"-

-"hay que codo eres..."- su rostro hizo un puchero

-"bueno, bueno, esta bien"- se acerca para abrazarlo

los otros tres chicos estaban sentados en una banca y miraban aburridos la gente que pasaba, Wufei tenia una manera muy especial de criticar…bueno en realidad mas bien se burlaba de la gente, los otros dos se acercaron a ellos,

-"ahhhh ya arreglaron sus diferencias, que lindos!"- gimió el chino con cierto veneno impreso sobre sus palabras

-"me agradaría que nos acompañaran a cenar"- dijo Heero aguantando las miradas y la burla de Wufei

-"me muero de hambre, si vamos"- _debo decir que a veces mi ingenuidad me llevo a hacer el ridículo, ahora ya cuido mas a menudo lo que digo **– Duo frunce el ceño mientras se calla por un prolongado espacio de tiempo, creo que estaba recordando muchas de las ocasiones en las que le toco ser el centro de burla, vuelve a mirarme y por fin continua con la historia **_

-"hay estupida, tu siempre tienes hambre…."- se quejo Quatre

-"pinche hambreada"- secundo Wufei

-"bueno ya estuvo no!"- Trowa se puso de pie

-"la invitación es para todos, tengan hambre o no"- dijo Heero, como si regañaran a una bola de niños "maricones"

-"bien, pero ahora el problema es a donde?"- dijo el rubio

-"yo conozco un lugar por aquí cerca"- contesto Trowa

-"me parece bien"- se apuro a contestar de manera cortante, caminaron una cuadras hasta llegar a la esquina de una colonia, ahí había mucha gente alrededor de un puesto ambulante de "tacos", Quatre no pudo mas que demostrar el asco que le provocaban

-"estas loco si crees que voy a comer eso!"- dijo molesto

-"callate Quatre, yo los eh comido con mis amigos de la oficina…"- respondió Heero

-"si puros nacos, Heero!"- se quejo con mas insistencia

-"Quatre, el hijo de Carlos Larousse, te parece un naco!"-

-"jamas me imagine eso de el"- responde con una mano sobre su pecho

-"que exagerado es Quatre"- dice Trowa acercándose para ordenar.-"Wero dame 5 de suadero, tu que quieres Duo?"-

-"Echame dos de tripa y tres de longaniza!"- responde muy contento con ese tono dulce, ligeramente acentuado con el dialecto de su lengua, una voz cantarina y suave, aun que deformada hasta cierto grado, pero estas características de su voz lo hacían pasar "a veces" como un mujer real

-"tu que Wufei?"- pregunta Duo

-"hay no, ni loca, no es que no me gusten, tampoco soy mamon, pero es que ando toda empachada por algo que comí, además toda esa grasa se me va los lugares que menos quiero!"- la gente voltea a mirarlos con mucho morbo, Wufei exageraba su tono de voz y sus ademanes no podían dejar de ser vulgares

Alguien entre los presentes se acerca a ellos con mucha atención, se trata de un hombre mayor, de cabello rubio avellanado, sus ojos azules y su piel muy blanca, de inmediato se dan cuenta de que es extranjero

-"emm hola?..., I am Traize, tu recuerdas Heero?..."- dice dirigiéndole una mirada esperanzada al japonés, Heero lo miro y después de unos segundos parecía reconocerle

-"Yes, Mister Traize!"- le tiende la mano con una sonrisa

-"oh Heero…. Come on, hablemos en español"- responde el hombre con alegría

-"que tal a estado?"- pregunta cortésmente

-"Bien, yo no puedo dejar, mmm de ver….al suyo acompañante"- responde con dificultad, la verdad es que a Traize no se le daba muy bien hablar el español, pero se sentía en un lugar extraño y exótico para el, por lo que insistía en tomar clases y asistir a lugares de "tradición" mexicana, como el puesto de tacos de Don Lupe en la esquina sur de la condesa

-"jajaj cual de todos?..."- pregunta Trowa interrumpiendo la platica

Heero y Traize se miran confundidos, era extraño que un desconocido se dirigiera tan informal hacia ellos, el japonés pensó que quizás Traize se molestaría, pero no fue así, de echo Traize soltó una risita

-"jajajaja todos….muy ….lindas, pero… mejor bella, este de aquí…."- dice el hombre sujetando la mano de Wufei, que estaba oyendo la conversación como los demás, no pudo mas que sorprenderse

Por unos momentos reino el silencio, todos incluso Wufei, se preguntaban si el hombre estaría conciente de que el chino no era mas que un hombre disfrazado de mujer

-"Heero es tuya hermana?..."-

Heero levanto una ceja, su hermana, volteo su mirada al chino, seguramente le preguntaba por los ojos rasgados, pero que pendejo hijo de puta! Dijo en su mente, su ceño se frunció; odiaba cuando alguien lo confundía con un chino, un corano o un mongol!

La risa de Quatre estallo, parecía que el rubio había comprendido a que se refería el hombre

-"No Mister Traize, This is a men, and is Chino"-

Traize parecía confundido, reviso al chino de pies a cabeza, luego comenzó a sonreír, después reía junto a Quatre

-"Yes….He is! jajajajaja, emm "hay caramba", jajajajajaja, Sorry Heero sama…."- Traize hace una reverencia muy japonesa

-"que dijo!"- pregunto con interés el chino, Duo y Wufei no sabían ingles por lo que no sabían nada de lo que hablaban

-"El wero este pregunto si tu eras hermana de Heero, pero Heero se ofendió por que lo compararon con un chino!"- rió Trowa con satisfacción

Duo comenzó a reír también, todos menos los dos orientales encontraron graciosa la situación. Heero se aguanto con estoicismo, pero Wufei no, comenzó a llorar al momento que tomaba su bolsa firmemente y se echaba a andar para regresar por donde vinieron

-"No, noooo, espera, esperaa…"- dijo Traize corriendo detrás de el

-"no me gusta que se rían de mi!"- dijo molesto

-"Yo no reírme….yo solo no sabia, dispénsame, yo no volver a hacer, yo prometo a ti!"- se paro enfrente de Wufei y ya no le dejo pasar

-"no entiende, soy hombre!"-

-"si, entiendo…y tu gustarme….Mujer Bah, Hombre Bah…., tu gustarme no hacia ademanes para completar las cosas que no podía decir

Wufei reviso al hombre, y repitió de nuevo en sus características, Rubio, de ojos azules, extranjero y bisexual, además de que hay que señalar lo bien vestido que andaba, hombre de negocios por que conocía a Heero yuy. Con su puño limpio sus lagrimas

-"tu me …dispensas?"-

-" si, te perdono…"- responde Wufei

ambos regresan al puesto de tacos, ahí los demás ya tenían sus ordenes y comían a la luz de los focos en el puesto, una mesa se desocupo, y como pudieron en medio de la gente se apañaron los lugares, por fin sentados siguieron platicando, ahí sobre la calle se detenían los microbuses y bajaban a sus pasajeros, o los autos iban y venían, pero sobre todo a pesar de ser la noche, la gente llegaba a comer tacos

Quatre miro los suyos avergonzado, no sabia como comerlos. El no era mexicano y no había vivido mucho tiempo aquí,

-"que te pasa Quatre?"-- pregunto Heero mirando que aun no comenzaba

-" pues que?...no se me comer esta chingadera…."- dice molesto con aquel acento propio, parecido al castellano (Acento Español ) que era exageradamente afeminado y el clásico toque Mexicano, las groserías.

Casi toda la gente que escuchaba la conversación, incluso la que no, dejaron en silencio el lugar, el solo rumor de los autos y el murmullo de una televisión pequeña en blanco y negro, la gente se sintió ofendida, algunos echaron miradas de reprobación, otros pagaron la cuenta y se fueron por que su comida había sido "echada a perder" por un "pendejito mamon", y muchos mas comentarios desagradables se dejaron escuchar

-"Hay pues pobrecitos, pobrecitos…"- dijo Wufei en tono de enfado, chasqueando sus dedos formando figuras en el aire

-"Ah…no preocupar joven…tacos comer fácil"- dice Traize de nuevo con intentos de hacerse entender

-"Me llamo Quatre Winner, Mr. Traize."- aclara el rubio para deshacerse de las formalidades, después de todo el hombre era simpático, y trataba de animarlo

-"young Winner?...Son of Mr. Winner?..."-

-"Hay conoce a mi Papiiiiiiiiiiii!"- pregunta emocionado

-"yes, yes, young Winner, but you don't know it yet?"-

Heero volteo su Mirada interesado, y Quatre se preocupo por lo dicho por aquel hombre

-"que le paso a mi Padre?...dígame esta bien?"-

-"Yes, el esta bien…pero…hoy…la…banca? Esta bien dicho?..."-

-"Se refiere al banco, la bolsa de valores verdad?..."- dice Heero aun mas interesado, antes de salir del trabajo había tenido una junta importante, para salvar sus empresas de un posible desastre económico, vendió todas sus acciones malas, y prejudiciales, tal ves había pasado algo con las acciones Winner.

-"Si…esa…bueno…parece que…el Mr. Winner, se negó a vender …acciones de…ummm como se dice…Levitra?..."- Traize parecía hablar el español mejor cuando hablaba de negocios, ese era su trabajo y de algún modo tenia que arreglárselas aquí

-"Si levitra no tiene traducción, continué por favor"- dice Heero preocupado. Ya tenia una ligera idea de lo que pasaba

-"Aja…bien, el…perdió dinero…..mucho, mucho dinero…hace unas horas…"-

Duo dejo caer su taco y la salsa le mancho el vestido, Wufei abrio la boca de la sorpresa, Trowa también tenia una expresión preocupada, Quatre estaba definitivamente en shock, Heero frunció el entrecejo

-"Pero…que sus consejeros….no le ayudaron?.. es extraño, Quatre, tu padre tenia millones de millones de dólares invertido en esas acciones, si ahora no valen nada, quiere decir que eres….pobre"- Fueron las palabras duras que dijo Heero

-"No, no…estas loco Heero, mi padre tiene mas dinero en algún lado, yo lo se…"- dijo negándose el rubio aguantando las ganas de llorar

-"siento darle….malas noticias….pero…yo no quería mentirle"- dice Traize

-"Hay Traize no tienes la culpa, tu eres todo amor por decirnos, es mejor así"- dijo Wufei animando a aquel hombre de cabello café claro y canoso

-"Quatre entiende me, para mañana la empresa principal de tu padre habrá quebrado, tendrá que pagar con dinero de sus ahorros a los trabajadores desempleados, los pensionados

seguro reclamaran sus cheques, y después los perseguirá el fisco…"- Dijo aun mas duro, el ceño fruncido. Su voz mas fría de lo normal

-"No, Heero…., será mejor que llame a casa"- Quatre saco su celular de ultima generación con cámara y reproductor de mp3, la pantalla brillo con intensidad .-"Irea….soy yo, Quatre….oye…sabes algo acerca de las acciones de papá?"-

la voz de la mujer se escuchaba ilegible, pero era un tono alto y sin pausas, la mujer parecía alarmada, se podría decir que gritaba. El rostro del rubio se ensombreció con lo que parecía cada palabra, llevo una mano a su rostro y lentamente cubrió sus labios,

los demás esperaban expectantes hasta que la llamada termino, el rubio comenzó a llorar, Heero parecía no querer abrazarlo, como si de repente hubiera perdido cualquier interés en el rubio, su mayor atractivo, los millones…se había perdido

_-"no me atrevía a decir algo, después de todo yo no se como puede sentirse un golpe así, debe ser duro…"- **de nuevo hace pausas recordando, hace un gesto de desagrado eh incomprensión **-" Yo nunca había tenido dinero por lo que no sabia como era "perderlo" además de que jamás eh podido entender los negocios y todo ese relajo que se traen los accionistas, aun que Trowa siempre se mostró interesado…"-_

Ninguno sabia que decir, y aun que Traize con toda su amabilidad quisiera hacerlo, no sabia que expresar. De repente la voz del hombre que atendía el negocio los distrajo a todos, las miradas dejaron atrás el rostro húmedo del rubio

-"Lo siento mucho por usted joven, pero mientras no se suponga que usted debía pagar la cuenta"- dice Don Lupe con su voz de macho tan gruesa y sarcástica. Don Lupe era homofobico y muy religioso, La virgen los miraba desde uno de los tubos del puesto, su imagen se ennegrecía con los años expuesto al humo .

De inmediato Traize y Heero hicieron una competencia obvia pero no anunciada, para sacar las carteras y pagar, igual que si se tratara de un duelo de vaqueros desenfundaron sus armas, pero en este caso el señor Traize había equivocado por mucho al elegir su arma

Sobre la mesa un billete de 500$ pesos luchaba contra la tarjeta de negra de American Express, la lucha había terminado cuando las risas de Wufei se dejaron oír

-"Señor Traize, aquí no aceptan su tarjeta de crédito!"- dice divertido el chino

-"No?..."- sonríe sonrojado el hombre

-"jajaja no…"- responde Wufei dejando ligeramente su mano sobre la de Traize, que recogía la tarjeta sobre la mesa

-"esta bueno jóvenes, ahora si me disculpan, no es que los corra pero…..me quitan la clientela"- responde Don Lupe tomando el billete con ambición

Duo se mostró indignado, y Trowa igual, estaban por protestar cuando Heero se levanto

-"Bueno pues…ya nos vamos entonces…pinche viejo…quédate con el cambio hambreado…"-

Don Lupe frunce su ceño y su rostro gordo se enrojece de la ira, sus puños se aprietan fuerte y traga saliva como un perro rabioso y peligroso .-"bola de maricones de mierda, ojala se pudran en el infierno…"-

-"si, si pobre…lo que digas…."- dice Heero tomando a Quatre del brazo y levantándolo

Traize tomo su maletín y se levanto junto a los demás, comenzaron a caminar hasta estar alejados mínimo una calle ahí decidirían el siguiente movimiento

-"Pues….ya que Quatre esta indispuesto hoy…mejor lo llevo a su casa…."- dice Heero como si no tuviera otra alternativa

-"y mi carro?"- pregunta con voz ahogada, su lagrimas no había dejado de caer

-"ummta…pues no se…que alguien se lo lleve….umm Señor Traize se llevaría su coche?"-

-"Lo siento….traigo…mío carro.."-

-"no hay de otra, quien de ustedes sabe manejar?"- se refiere Heero a los otros tres. Duo Trowa y Wufei.

-"Yo…"-dice Trowa simplemente antes de seguir.-"y pues no hay pedo que se quede en mi casa…"-

-" aquí están las llaves"- dice Quatre entregándole un llavero de plata y oro con diamantes que sujetaba las llaves, se limpia las lagrimas

-"no te preocupes, no le pasa nada…y ya mañana si quieres lo llevo a tu casa"-

-"Toma mi tarjeta entonces…"- el rubio le da una tarjeta del tipo que usan los empresarios para presentarse, su numero de teléfono y su celular, su fax, su correo electrónico y su dirección estaban ahí.

-"Bueno pues…si Wufei…quiere, ir…a la mía casa?"- dice Traize al chino

Este se sujeta de inmediato al brazo del hombre, sonriendo con emoción.-" Si, si quiero…vamonos…, ahí se ven chavas…haber si salimos mañana!"- dice tironeando al hombre para guiarlo hasta su carro, un toyota nuevo modelo Avensis

Heero y Quatre siguen caminando hacia donde dejaron los autos, Duo y Trowa van tomados de la mano, entre ellos hay silencio

-"Que pasa Trowa?..."-pregunta en voz baja, y su compañero voltea sorprendido

-"eh?...nada, nada…"- dice vagamente .-"es solo que lo que le paso a Quatre…me parece...bueno …pobrecito, si ya no tiene dinero que va hacer ahora?..."-

-"yo jamás lo eh tenido, tampoco Wufei, y no por ello somos infelices"-

-"es diferente Duo…puede que no lo entiendas…"-

-"tienes razón no lo entiendo"- responde molesto

-"no me refiero a…"- intento decir pero Duo aun molesto no le dejo hablar

-"No te preocupes, todos piensan que como no fui a la escuela soy un retrazado, pero eso si lo puedo entender!"-

-"No me refiero a eso"- dice tartamudeando

Duo suelta su mano molesto, Trowa intenta recuperar el contacto

-"venga….no te enojes, "-

-"pense que eras muy bueno, y que a pesar de que nos conocemos apenas de hoy te interesaba.."-

Quatre y Heero escucharon lo ultimo, ambos se detienen para voltear la mirada

-"pasa algo?..."-pregunta Heero

-"nada!"- responde Duo muy enojado

-"bueno, aquí esta mi carro, el de Quatre es ese de ahí, nos vemos otro día…"- dice Heero apretando el control de su carro, las puertas se abren y las luces se encienden, Quatre se separa del abrazo de Heero y desanimado se sienta en lugar del copiloto.

Heero se despide de ellos alzando una mano, y después se incorpora a la avenida principal, las luces de sus faros traseros se pierden en la noche, ahora están solos, ambos se ponen nerviosos a pesar del enojo, es obvio que se gustan, y para que darle vueltas a las cosas!...

-"Duo, déjame llevarte a tu casa…"-

-"como quieras…"- responde

Ambos caminan al que "obviamente" era el carro de Quatre, Este era un Mini cooper color rosa, con espejos blancos, adentro los asientos era de piel y tenían bordada la inicial "W" con rosa, el estereo era de ultima generación con bocinas tan potentes que podían romper cristales, y si eso no era poco, su Ipod edición especial con diamantes se podía conectar para pasar un mes sin volver a escuchar la misma canción

Cuando Trowa arranca el motor, no puede mas que disfrutar de su muy silencioso ronroneo, y se emociona cuando al pasar la primera calle, un policía lo saluda, como si de un rico se tratase. Era como soñar que el tenia millones y que daba una vuelta con una bella novia, por que en su fantasía Duo es una mujer de verdad.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Duo, llegaron a una zona "horrible" para andar en un carro así, Trowa se sintió nervioso cuando tuvo que pasar la terraceria y se sintió tentado a decirle a Duo que se fuera lo que restaba de camino el solo.

Por fin llegaron a la pequeña y jodida casita de Duo, este iba a bajar, pero Trowa le retiene la mano

-"espera…quiero seguir viéndote…"-

-"si…como quieras"-

-"me gustas mucho Duo, por favor no te enojes conmigo, mira…ya se…mañana vengo por ti en el carro y vamos a conocer la casa del rico?...y si quieres después al cine…"-

-"Claro…"- dijo ahora con una sonrisa.-"tu también me gustas Trowa"- le da un beso en los labios que pronto subió de nivel

después de unos minutos Duo por fin baja y se mete en su pequeña y fría "casa". Trowa se echa de reversa y va sonriendo como idiota.

Duo se cambia y se acuesta pronto en su colchón viejo, su mente piensa en todo lo que sucedió en su día, se siente alegre de conocer gente de "mundo", pero por fin entendió que Quatre, necesitaría ayuda para su nueva vida…

Mientras Duo piensa y despacio va cayendo en sueño, el sigue atrapado en la colonia de Duo, por no fijarse en el camino se perdió entre las calles, y con lo apurado que estaba le había entrado el miedo de que le quitaran el mentado carro

Redujo la velocidad en un tope y lo obvio paso..

Una bola de chamacos (por que no había otra manera de llamarlos), se le pusieron enfrente, y no le dejaron pasar, después con amenazas de romper los cristales, y con lo que parecía una pistola lo hicieron bajarse

Es verdad que un intenso dolor le acomodo en su estomago, era el miedo llegando a cada fibra de su ser, tenia escalofríos y temió que le mataran ahí, solo por hacerle el favor a un amigo

-"Ahora si puto de mierda…te vamos a dar en tu puta madre por que eres un maricon…"-

Un segundo….le…pegaban por homosexual!...ahhh bueno…pensó con alivio….pero el carro estaba bien…, se relajo justo cuando un golpe lo mando al suelo, la lluvia de patadas le dejaba tiesos los músculos…pero el se dejo.

Continuara….

Waaaaa a ver que opinan de este capitulo, espero les guste mucho, y ejem…dejar algo en claro….

No me molestan las criticas negativas, de echo me dan mucha risa, pero no puedo mas que sentirme ofendida por que…el propósito del fic, haya sido confundido. Señoritas, si lo encuentran ofensivo pues ni modo, no es que yo sea una Mente cerrada…si no que ustedes no tienen criterio, por que si ser mujer y tener una novia mujer, y tener un mejor amigo gay me hacen una persona de mente cerrada (y digo casi me acusan de homofobia jajajajaja).

Estamos viendo los puntos mal….Veamos….el fic es un retrato de una vida…ficticia…pero con toques realistas y sarcásticos que a muchos dan risa…(me incluyo). Son cosas que vemos pero que no aceptamos, pero igual están ahí, y negarlos no es solución, pero que mas que repasarlo y reírse por ello!..

No digo que todos los gays sean una locas, por que es una total mentira, pero de que conozco a un par de locas es otra cosa jajajajaja. Yo solo tome prestados sus ademanes, un poco de sus vidas, y su forma de ver la vida, Ahí debo darles las gracias jajajaja.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, dejen reviews de lo que quieran, pero mente cerrada! Mi abuela JAJAJAJAJA (y es neto ).

Att. Lady Une Barton


End file.
